This is Me
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Heero's heart is ripped to shreds by Ms. Relena Peacecraft. Can Duo convince him it is ok to love again? *Song-fic!* please R/R!


A/N: This is my second yaoi song-fic. It isn't as good as the my first one (or at least I think so). Well I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: 'This is Me' belongs to Dream and their record company. The Gundam Wing characters belong to their owners and not me.

Pairings: 1x2

Rating: PG-13: For language

****

This Is Me

She stole your heart

Only did it because she could

Relena grinned as Heero carried her bags for her.

"Come on Heero-honey! We are going to be late for Nikki's party!"

"Coming Relena, dear."

Heero sighed as he thought of his friends. He never got to see them any more, especially Duo…

****

Chewed you up and spat you out

That girl never was no good

"Um Heero… we need to talk…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I don't think we should go out anymore."

"Why?"

"Well, do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I'm sorry Heero but you suck in bed."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, and I found somebody else that could fulfill what you couldn't."

"Why you two-timing bitch," Heero growled. "May I ask two questions, Relena?"

"Sure."

"Who is it and for how long have you been seeing him?"

"Actually, it isn't a him, it's a her. Her name is Dorothy. And for how long you ask, about 6 months."

"That was half of our relationship!"

"I know. Bye Heero," Relena replied, grinning as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She left him standing there, dumbfounded and furious.

****

Baby I would never do that

I love you faithfully

"Hey Hee-Chan! What's up?" Duo greeted the perfect soldier at the door.

"I need a place to stay. That bitch dumped me along with kicking me out of her fucking house."

"That's rough. You can stay here as long as you like Hee-Chan." Duo glowed happily. His one and only had returned from Relena.

"Thanks Duo, I owe you one."

"No you don't. Consider this payment for all the times you saved my ass!"

Heero laughed. He had to admit it was nice to laugh again.

****

But your suspicious mind thinks

I'm gonna repeat her story

As the weeks went by Heero began to have stronger feelings for Duo, but he was afraid to admit them to Duo. He knew the braided-baka liked him and was willing for a relationship but Heero was scared. He was afraid history would repeat itself and he would end up alone and heartbroken again.

****

It's makin' you crazy

Makin' you a wreck

Makin' you follow me

Makin' me a suspect

Seem to think I'm playin' her game

Don't you know my name?

Heero didn't know what to do or what to believe.

****

That was her

This is me

We're different as can be

She and I are nothing alike

Your confusing day with night

That was then

This is now

You wanna trust me

But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around,

Let ya down, can't ya see

That was her and baby this is me

Heero finally decided to try a relationship with Duo. Though he treaded lightly, not wanting his feelings hurt again, but in the process he hurt Duo's feelings.

****

Stop makin' me feel bad

I'm the best thing you ever had

Only thing I'm guilty of

Is given you too much love

Duo finally realized Heero's problem. Relena had hurt him so bad that he feared to be in another relationship.

'Why that little bitch! I got to think of a way to convince him I'm nothing like her! That I love him and will do anything for him…'

****

It's makin' you crazy

Makin' you a wreck

Makin' you follow me

Makin' me a suspect

Seem to think I'm playin' her game

Don't you know my name?

Heero saw a note on his pillow as he entered his room. It was labeled 'Hee-Chan'. he opened it and it read…

****

That was her

This is me

We're different as can be

She and I are nothing alike

Your confusing day with night

That was then

This is now

You wanna trust me

But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around,

Let ya down, can't ya see

That was her and baby this is me

'Dear Hee-Chan:

I know she hurt you but that was in the past and we are now in the present. Please stop comparing me to her. I am nothing like her. I would not and will not hurt you. Please Hee-Chan, give me a chance.

Love always,

Duo'

Don't suffocate me

Give me some space

Don't make me pay for all her mistakes

Believe in the love that's in my kiss

Don't see things that don't exist

Tears fell freely from Heero's eyes as he realized he had been hurting Duo.

****

That was her

This is me

We're different as can be

She and I are nothing alike

Your confusing day with night

That was then

This is now

You wanna trust me

But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around,

Let ya down, can't ya see

That was her and baby this is me

Heero walked into Duo's room to find the young boy sleeping. His hair was out of his braid and flowed freely over the pillow. Heero smiled at his love. He sat down on Duo's bed and began playing with Duo's hair.

****

That was her

This is me

We're different as can be

She and I are nothing alike

Your confusing day with night

That was then

This is now

You wanna trust me

But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around,

Let ya down, can't ya see

That was her and baby this is me

"Thank you for making me realize my mistake, Duo. I love you…" He whispered as he laid down next to the braided-pilot. He fell asleep with his arms around Duo.

**__**

Get a grip

**End!!**  
OH, I hoped you liked it! This was a difficult story to write. Well anyways, please tell me what you thought of it!

-Yume Tenshi-


End file.
